Birthday and Present
by nom-de-plumee
Summary: I care because I LOVE U ... so much. Seperti sebuah kepercayaan, ada satu benang merah di antara kita... Benang merah yang menjadi penghubung perasaan kita. I LOVE U now, today, tomorrow, and forever... CnC! RnR! Dont like dont read!


Birthday and Present

By Naw d Blume

000

"_Kata-kata kadang tak cukup untuk mengungkapkan isi hati yang sesungguhnya"_

000

Matahari bersinar cerah. Hanya ada sedikit awan yang menutupi cahayanya yang indah itu. Hal ini tentu saja menjadi hari yang sempurna bagi seseorang.

"Happy Bday, Y-kun. We love you." Segerombolan gadis tampak memegang sebuah spanduk bertuliskan 'Happy Bday, Y-kun' dengan sejumlah hati merah muda kecil. Seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu, menggunakan bandana putih tampak membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin berbentuk 19 yang menyala terang benderang.

Para gadis memandang seorang laki-laki berambut cepak yang telah menjadi idola mereka selama beberapa waktu dengan penuh harap. Perlahan tapi pasti, sebuah senyuman dan tawa keluar dari bibirnya yang sebelumnya mengatup rapat.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Terima kasih sudah mengingat ulang tahunku ini."

Gambar di layar berganti dengan keceriaan si idola dengan para fans yang tergabung dalam Y-Lo –singkatan untuk Y-kun Lovers. Y-kun tampak tertawa riang bersama fansnya. Sesekali ia melambai pada kamera, menyapa para fans yang tak berada di sana.

_Klik…_

"Kak Lacus, kenapa orang-orang terlihat gembira dan ceria?"sepasang mata amber bersinar penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Lacus tersenyum, "Mereka bahagia karena hari ini hari ulang tahun Y-kun."

Hening sekejap.

"Ulang tahun?"

"Ya. Y-kun berulang tahun ke 19. Setiap orang punya hari ulang tahun."

"Apa jika orang-orang ulang tahun, orang-orang juga akan bahagia?"

"Ya. Mereka akan tersenyum."

"Kak Lacus, Kak Kira, dan Kak Athrun juga punya hari ulang tahun?"

"Tentu saja."

Si pemilik sepasang mata amber mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung.

"Apa Cagalli harus memberi kue bercahaya seperti yang tadi jika mereka berulang tahun?"*

"Tidak harus, Cagalli. Tapi, keberadaan kue itu pasti membuat lebih bahagia."

Lacus tersenyum kepada Cagalli. Tangannya yang berjari lentik menyentuh puncak kepala gadis berambut pirang terang itu, "Sekarang mandi, yuk?"

Cagalli hanya diam. Matanya kosong. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Lacus yang menyadari perubahan pada dirinya hanya dapat mendesah, '_Terjadi lagi_…' Ia pun meninggalkannya di sana sendiri.

000

"Athrun. Boleh aku menumpang?"

Seorang wanita serupa dengan Lacus bertanya kepada pemilik mobil Lamborghini keluaran terbaru, Athrun Zala. Wanita itu adalah Meer Campbell. Seorang wanita yang terobsesi terhadap pria di hadapannya. Ia telah jatuh hati dengan Athrun sejak pertama mereka bertemu di kediaman Clyne. Keluarga Campbell dan Clyne adalah relasi berdasarkan kesamaan kakek. Ya, kakek Meer dan Lacus adalah orang yang sama. Tidak heran, Meer memiliki kemiripan dengan saudara sepupunya itu. Meskipun demikian, mudah membedakan keduanya dari pakaian yang mereka pakai.

"Aku pergi berlawanan arah denganmu, Meer."

"Ke tempat itu lagi?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau tetap mengharapkan anak keterbelakangan mental itu, huh? Dia itu GILA. Gila!"

_Plakk_…

Tiba-tiba saja, Athrun sudah keluar dari mobilnya, berdiri di depan Meer yang tengah memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas.

Pandangan mata yang tajam mengoyak hati perempuan berambut hot-pink itu, "JANGAN PERNAH MENGUCAPKAN ITU. Dia tidak gila. Sekali lagi kau berkata demikian, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu lagi."

Kata-kata itu penuh racun. Semua yang keluar dari bibir itu adalah sebuah janji. Janji yang tak akan pernah ia ingkari. Karena ia tahu, _dia_ tidak gila.

Athrun pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan Meer dalam keterkerjutannya.

000

Athrun menyetir dengan kencang, seolah kecepatan itu dapat berpengaruh kepada perasaannya. Perasaan yang panas akibat kejadian yang baru beberapa saat terjadi itu. Tangannya menggenggam setir dengan sangat erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Pikirannya melayang-layang ke suatu tempat lain. Sebuah sudut di kepalanya yang selalu ia usahakan untuk tak ia kunjungi. Sebuah memori yang sangat pahit. Memori yang terburuk.

000

"Cagalli? Cagalli?"

Lacus berlari kesana kemari dengan panik. Penghuni rumah yang lainnya pun turut bergegas-gegas. Sosok berambut pirang dengan sepasang mata amber yang berkilauan telah menghilang meskipun hanya ditinggal sebentar oleh Lacus.

Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata wanita berparas ayu nan lembut itu.

_Tap…tap…tap…_

"Lacus!"seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan jas di tangannya menghampirinya, "Sudah ketemu?"

"Kira… Oh… Kira… aku hanya pergi sebentar, tapi ia sudah tidak ada. Aku tidak tahu ia ada dimana. Kami sudah mencari di semua penjuru tempat…" tangisannya pun pecah.

Penghuni rumah masih sibuk mencari. Mereka tahu, sejak kecelakaan itu, sesuatu banyak berubah. _Ia _berubah.

000

_Rrrrt…rrrrt…rrrrt…_

Hape yang ada di sakunya bergetar, menandakan bahwa ada orang yang menghubunginya. Athrun pun menepikan mobilnya sejenak dan melihat nama di layar.

"Kira?"

Tidak biasanya Kira meneleponnya. Ia mestinya bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu di sana. Di tempat orang-orang yang… Athrun pun tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya dan segera menjawab panggilan pria berambut cokelat itu.

"Halo?"

"…"

"Apa?!"

"…"

"Baiklah… aku segera kesana."

Athrun pun melaju kembali. Kali ini dengan kecepatan penuh. Pikirannya menuju sosok seorang gadis manis dengan senyuman indah, "Cagalli…"

000

"Bagaimana ia bisa hilang?"Athrun bertanya langsung ketika ia bertemu Kira dan Lacus di ruang tamu.

Mata Lacus tampak sembab. Sedangkan Kira, kekhawatiran membayangi wayah lelah itu. Sementara dirinya, jantung berdegup kencang. Ia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia sangat sangat sangat panik.

Lacus pun menceritakan semuanya dari awal ketika ia berbicara dengan Cagalli.

000

Gadis berambut pirang itu berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu utama. Di tangannya, sebuah bungkusan besar tampak indah. Ada kotak lain di tangan lainnya. Matanya bercahaya melihat sebuah mobil Lamborghini yang terparkir.

Ia membuka pintu tanpa aba-aba. Serta merta tiga pasang mata menatapnya dengan keterkejutan.

"Cagalli!" Lacus lah yang pertama kali sadar, berlari memeluk gadis yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu, "Kau kemana saja? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Cagalli menatap perempuan yang selama ini akrab dengannya itu dengan bingung. Tetesan hangat air mata yang mengalir pun ia usap perlahan. Air yang ada di tangannya terasa asin ketika ia mengecapnya di lidah, "Asin…" kemudian hening. Hanya isakan Lacus yang terdengar di ruangan itu.

Tiada yang terjadi hingga ia menatap Athrun.

Pelukan Lacus ia lepaskan dan ia mendekati Athrun perlahan sebelum memberinya bungkusan besar yang indah. Tampak olehnya, wajah kaku Athrun yang dingin. Wajah kaku yang sangat familiar ia lihat setiap kali pemilik wajah itu berkunjung ke sana. Wajah kaku yang memiliki dua butir emerald terindah yang dingin –emerald yang sering menatapnya dalam diam, penuh kehangatan namun terasa dingin. Terasa mati. Mati, tak ada kehidupan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kak Athrun. Kata Kak Lacus, dia punya ulang tahun."**

Ketiga orang lain yang ada di ruangan diam. Perlu waktu untuk mencerna perkataan gadis itu. Perkataan yang sering tak sesuai dengan EYD atau apapun namanya.

"Dia harus senyum dan bahagia."

Athrun meletakkan bungkusan di tangannya itu ke lantai. Ia pun memeluk erat gadis bermata amber dan berambut pirang itu, "Ya, aku bahagia. Aku senang. Terima kasih, Cagalli."

Pelukan itu pun dibalas oleh Cagalli sebelum ia berkata, "Kak Lacus, Cagalli mau mandi."

000

Sebuah kue ulang tahun mini tampak indah di meja. Lilin angka 19 tampak sempurna karena belum dinyalakan. Di sampingnya, bungkusan besar indah telah terbuka, menampakkan kekosongan.

Kira menepuk pundak sahabatnya pelan, "Dalam hatinya, ia ingin agar kau bahagia."ia tersenyum memandangi kotak kosong berbungkus indah di meja.

"Aku tahu. Seharusnya aku lebih sering tersenyum di dekatnya. Aku terlalu sering meratapi kecelakaan itu…"

Gadis itu, Cagalli Yula Athha, berusia 18 tahun, adik sahabatnya. Ia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang menempati lokasi spesial di hatinya. Hanya ia seorang. Selisih usia 6 tahun diantara mereka tak memudarkan perasaan murni dan suci mereka.

Kecelakaan dua tahun silam membuat mereka terpisah. Kecelakaan yang tak mau ia ingat selama-lamanya. Kecelakaan yang menyakitkan.

Tapi sekarang, ia tak ingin memori kecelakaan dan akibatnya itu mempengaruhinya. Yang ia tahu, ia saat ini bahagia. Ia tak akan terpisahkan lagi dari gadisnya, Cagalli. Karena jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia tahu… mereka tidak pernah terpisah. Tali yang menyambungkan mereka masih di sana, hanya tertutupi oleh partikel-partikel asing.

_Tap…tap…tap…_ suara kaki yang berlari terdengar menggema di lorong panjang.

Sesosok orang yang dinantikannya pun muncul. Lacus tampak mengikuti di belakangnya –tertutup peluh.

Tiada hal lain, hanya mereka berdua. Athrun pun melangkah mendekati Cagalli yang terlihat manis dengan gaun selutut berwarna putihnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia memeluk pemilik hatinya itu erat-erat. Kira dan Lacus hanya dapat tersenyum sedih.

Di sana, Cagalli yang berada di dalam dekapan Athrun tampak kosong. Ia hanya diam tak bergerak. Tanpa respon –bahkan ketika Athrun mempererat pelukannya di tubuh yang _fragile _itu.

"Aku… aku akan menunggu, Cagalli. Aku akan menerima semuanya… Aku… Aku mencintaimu… _now, today, tomorrow, and forever._ Aku menyayangimu… aku mencintaimu… aku membutuhkanmu… detik ini, saat ini, hari ini, besok… dan selamanya."

000

Sebuah bandul cincin yang elegan tampak berkilau di leher Cagalli. Cincin serupa lainnya yang berada di jari manis Athrun pun bersinar.

000

END

000

* maksudnya adalah "Apa aku harus memberi kue bercahaya seperti yang tadi jika kalian berulang tahun?"

** maksudnya adalah "Selamat ulang tahun, Kak Athrun. Kata Kak Lacus, kamu ulang tahun."

Hweee… aneh ya?

So, cerita ini memang membingungkan. Agak gimanaaaaa gitu…

Intinya… Cagalli mengalami gangguan di otaknya setelah terjadi kecelakaan. Kecelakaan ini membuatnya tak mengingat Athrun dan bahkan membuatnya seperti orang linglung (misal sering terlihat 'kosong') dan memutarbalikkan kata panggilan (lihat * dan **). Athrun tak tahu harus bagaimana karena ia sangat terpukul –ia berpikir itu adalah salahnya, meskipun sebenarnya bukan. Tapi ia tetap berada di samping Cagalli –dgn muka sedih yang tanpa disadarinya mempengaruhi Cagalli. Akhirnya, Athrun melepaskan rasa bersalah dan bingung itu. _Semoga saja mereka happily ever after_.

Review dan concrit, dong :3


End file.
